A Shadow Of A Ghost
by Colinwood
Summary: Carlisle Cullens life was finally perfect, until he meet's the strange hunter, and the girl, he simply cannot forget. a rewrite of Breath of light. All rights belongs to stephenie meyer.
1. Prologue

A Shadow Of A Ghost

A story by Colinwood

_Prologue_

* * *

><p><strong>Forks Washington, 14 October 2014. <strong>

Carlisle Cullen was living a great life, or at least he thought so himself. Someone would say he wasn't living, or even alive, since his heart wasn't beating… but he could think, walk, talk and feel, so he was satisfied. As a father to six, he was never bored, and with Esme, everything was complete.

Or at least until now.

Because you can never be satisfied for too long… you always find something new you need, and you won't stop before it belongs to you.

Carlisle knew that deep down, but he tried to ignore it, since everything for once was perfect, and everyone in his family was happy. Since they moved to Forks two years ago, it had been a battle to survive, and live a normal life, mostly because of the wolves… but now everything was finally peaceful.

But today was going to be the last day in a long time, where Carlisle Cullen could lean back, and watch the scene with a smile. The strange thing about this was you couldn't tell when it was going to happen, when something would change your world, it just came.

Because this morning Carlisle thought everything was going to be normal, he was going to kiss his wife goodbye before work, and give all his patients a smile as he met them. The nurses would be around him constantly as normal, and he would nicely ask for a bit of privacy as always.

Then when he got home he would chat with his children, ask how everything was going, and at last it would just be him and Esme, and the sun would slowly rise again.

But none of it went as it should.

Yes his he did kiss his wife, he did smile to his patients, and everything seemed wonderful…

Until 16:48 where a nurse knocked on his door.

"Please come in," he called, and stood up to great whoever it was. His hair and clothes was perfect as always, and with a pale hand, he slowly brushed some hair away from his face, just as Addison stepped inside, with a chart.

"Hello my dear, what can I do for you?" he asked with a smile, and made the young nurse smile and blush. She had only been here for a few weeks, after moving from Port Angeles to Forks, and Carlisle was satisfied with her so far.

"It's… well I know you are trying to make some paperwork, but Dr. Snow is threating a child right now with a broken arm, and a man just came in with a rather big wound… and I think it needs stiches," she told shy, and finally lifted her head to look into Dr. Cullen's eyes. "So I would just hear if you could take this patient?" she asked, and sounded like he had a choice.

But this was his work, and he would gladly take fifteen patients in an hour, instead of making all that stupid paperwork no one was going to see. In his eyes most of it was waste of time, so he gladly noted, and grabbed his coat from the chair.

"Of course I will, please show me the way," he smiled, and took the chart she offered, as he held the door for her like a gentleman.

As they walked down the hallway, and past the receptionist into the ER, he tried to read the patients chart quickly. There wasn't much information, except the man's name, Jordan Jackson, and things like birthdate, age, and if the patients was taking any kind of medication. At least it told he had been out hunting, when a wolf attacked him and apparently made four gashes on his arm with it's claws.

So Carlisle hurried down to the ER, and found the man sitting on one of the bricks, starring up at Carlisle as he stepped inside. Further down he could see Dr. Snow was helping a crying girl, who as Addison described broke her arm, and wouldn't stop crying. Her cries was however about to stop, as Dr. Snow gave her some painkillers, but Carlisle still pulled the curtains around the bed, to give his patient some privacy.

"You must be Jordan Jackson," he smiled, and placed the chart on the nightstand. For a moment his eyes ran over the man, and studied his face, that most of all just told him the man was in pain. Jordan couldn't be more than forty… maybe fifty, but all the wrinkles in his face made him look older, and Carlisle already knew why. Because the air around him was smelling horrible, from smoke and cigarettes, and for a moment he wondered if the man smoke before going inside the hospital… shouldn't he be more focused on his arm?

But there was no time for those thoughts, as the patient answered.

"Yes that's me… and you must be the magical doctor, who is going to fix me up?" Joked Jordan, and gave him a light smile, but the painful expression went back.

"That's me," nodded Carlisle, and sat on a chair beside the bed with a light smile. "Now, would you mind if I just take a look?" he asked, and nodded at the arm, where the sleeve of his shirt had been cut off, so you could see the gashes, and treat it properly.

"Be my guest," he muttered, and leaned forward so the beautiful doctor could get a better view.

"I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen by the way," he presented, as he snapped a pair of gloves on, and carefully took the mans arm. He wasn't going to touch the wounds, and as a vampire he could already see what needed to be done, but for appearance sake he had to go through the normal process.

"Well it's nice to meet you Carlisle," greeted Jordan, and tried to smile again, but failed as he was in too much pain.

Carlisle just smiled back, and tried to ignore the horrible smell of cigarettes, as he studies the gashes. The bleeding was already stopped, but there was still a bit of dirt left, so they needed to be cleaned. They wasn't that deep either, but they still needed stiches.

"And you say this is from a wolf's claws?" he asked, to make sure it indeed was from an animal… but he didn't need to ask, it looked like wolf's claw too.

"Yeah… the beast got me when I looked away," he admitted, and ran a hand through his dirty blond hair.

Carlisle just nodded, and turned around to address Addison, who still was there, waiting on orders.

"My dear, could you please get all the supplies I will need to stitch this together, along with water and soap… oh and a tetanus shot please," he added, and was barely finished, before Addison disappeared, glad to help the good-looking doctor.

"Nice nurse you have there," commented Jordan, as he saw how willingly Addison did everything for him, and had a wired look in his eyes, as he watched her disappear. There was something about the way Jordan said it, Carlisle didn't like, but he decided to ignore it, and change the subject instead.

"Yes she is very helpful," he nodded. "But now let's talk about something more important, what happened out there?" he asked, and was referring to the wolf attack.

Because something wasn't right about it, Carlisle was sure about that. A normal wolf attack would have given you more scratches, than just a small wound on your arm, and Jordan even looked down for a moment, when Carlisle asked.

But he soon looked into Carlisles golden eyes again, with his own gray, and looked confident as he explained what happened.

"I am actually from Seattle, so I am not usually around here, but I am off this week from work, and thought I should go somewhere else for a change. Usually I just hunt somewhere near Seattle, but I heard you had a great nature out here, so I decided to give it a try," he explained, and Carlisle could only see sense in what he said until now.

"And I will take a guess and say you like to hunt?" he asked, and was still suspicious, but Jordan was looking straight into his eyes, and that was usually a sign on you told the truth.

"Yeah… it's my hobby, but I only do it now and then… you know, to get away from the office," he smiled.

"I know what you mean," He nodded, as he often hunted too… just in another way. "But did the wolf attack you in Forks' area?" Carlisle asked, and feared it was one of the werewolves from the reservation… that would give them all a lot of trouble.

"Yes… it was a two hours ago I think…" nodded Jordan, and Carlisle could nearly see how he was playing the scene in his head. "I didn't have any luck so far, and was holding a break to eat my lunch when I saw the wolf… or I guess it saw me first," he laughed. "And then well… I of course grabbed my gun, most off all to protect myself… but it was way too close, and began to attack… just as I aimed and fired," he sighed, and shook his head. "I didn't intend to hurt the poor thing, but I was trying to protect myself, and instead of killing me, it accidently landed on me… and gave me this little gift," he explained, and looked down on the four gashes.

"So the wolf is dead?" asked Carlisle worried, and more than ever hoped it wasn't any of the werewolves, as they could think it was who killed one of theirs.

"No… the bullet hit its front leg instead, and it ran away before I could do anything," told Jordan a bit disappointed, just as Addison got back with the needed supplies on a tray.

"Thank you," smiled Carlisle, as he accepted the tray, and told her he could take it from here. He had already written a few notes, while Jordan told what happened, and knew exactly what he was going to do now.

After Addison left, her turned around to the patient, and dipped the cloth in the warm water, before he began to clean the wound. Jordan didn't make a sound while he did it, and even looked relaxed when Carlisle injected the local anesthesia.

"Now we just need to wait a few minutes, while it takes effect," told Carlisle, more to himself than Jordan, but Jordan still nodded and smiled.

In silence, Carlisle began to prepare the needle, so he could finish up, and get home. He was already a bit late, and he knew Esme would wonder where he was by now, but he wasn't going to leave Jordan to someone else, just so he could go home. That would be too selfish, and Carlisle liked his job too much.

"Tell me Jordan," he began, and looked down on his watch to see how long it would be, before he could begin with the stitches. "That wolf… was it big?" he asked carefully, and tried to be discrete about it, but he needed to know. "A year ago Forks had some problems with some kind of huge wolf, but no one ever found it," he explained, and tried to give him a reason to why he asked.

But Jordan didn't see the questions as wired at all, and Carlisle noticed his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, when someone mentioned the wolf.

"Oh no… it was a small little thing, white as snow, with beautiful big eyes," he described, and looked like he could see it in front of him. "It looked skinny… even for its size, so I guess it isn't going to survive the winter," he sighed, and Carlisle angry thought in his head it would bleed to death first, thanks to him.

He was relived it wasn't someone from the pack, but he couldn't help but think on the poor animal, who now slowly was going to die, alone and painfully. He understood it ran away before Jordan could do anything, but he still felt sorry, and promised himself to go out, and see if he could find it when he got home. Then he would end it quickly, and do what should be done.

"It sounds beautiful," he muttered, and tried to smile… but for some reason he didn't like Jordan that much. The man was trying to be kind and funny, but for some reason there was something about him he didn't like. He could only guess it was the cigarette smell, but a small part of him told it was something else.

No matter what he decided to do a quick job about this, and get home. So as fast as he could, he got him stitched up, and gave him the tetanus shot. Jordan too could feel Carlisle wasn't in the mood for talk, so he was quiet while the doctor finished up, and thanked for the painkillers he gave him for the next few days.

"That should be everything for now," told Carlisle, and gathered his things so he could clean the needles, before he left.

"It was nice to meet you doctor," told Jordan, as he stood up, and nodded to him, before he walked out to sign a few papers before he left.

For some unknown reason Carlisle got a bad feeling in his whole body, as he looked into Jordan's eyes, just before he left. There was something wrong about him… something he didn't like, but he couldn't tell what. Jordan had been nice enough, and answered his questions… didn't even whine about the needles, but Carlisle couldn't forget the wired look in his eyes. Something about them, and the rest of him didn't match at all, but he couldn't do anything about it.

So instead he quickly rinsed the instruments off, and placed them where they belonged, before he went back to his office and collected his things. He always carried the black leather bag with him, no matter where he was, and he loved that old bag more than words could describe. Those you could get these days was way too fancy, and this once allowed much more space.

So with his coat on, and his bag in his hand he got out to the nurse station, and told Addison to have a nice evening, before he walked out to the staffs parking lot. There he found his car on it's usual spot, waiting on him as always. He loved that car just as much as his bag, and God protect those who gave it a scratch.

A bit tired he got into the driver seat, and placed his bag beside him, before he drove out of town. Back when they brought their house, they made sure it was a quiet place, away from civilization, so there was a good half hour to his house, where he could enjoy the silence…

Before Emmett's voice would echo through his mind all night.

But for some reason he couldn't find peace today. Jordan did nothing to scare him, and make him suspicious, but he still couldn't forget him… and his eyes before he left. For some reason, there was something wrong about them… something that didn't fit, like he had looked straight into the mans soul.

Shaking his head, he tried to forget about Jordan, and turned the music on. Erik Satie's "_gymnopedie" _slowly began to play after a few seonds, and he began to relax slowly with the music. He was alone on the highway, and only the sound of the car and the music was present…

At least until he heard the fast scared heartbeat, and lifted his head to look out on the highway…

* * *

><p>So this is a story someone may reconize as a breath of light... and it is. I took it off for a while ago, because there was so much i needed to change, bu now i am slowly beginning to publish again, but with a lot of changes. In this story Renesmee was never born, and Bella wasn't changes recently... and the wolves aren't friends with the Cullens at all<p>

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1: We are all scared

A Shadow Of A Ghost

By Colinwood

Chapter 1: We are all scared.

* * *

><p><strong>Forks Washington, 14 October 2014 <strong>

The only thing she could hear was her rapid heartbeat, as she slowly walked down the highway. All of her senses was beginning to become weak, and her movements was already too slow, but she couldn't calm herself down, so her heart was beating like hell.

She knew it was only a matter about time, before she collapsed on the ground, and would go into a peaceful sleep… a sleep that would last forever. But she was okay with it… she even accepted it, and felt it was for the best. There was nothing left in this world for her, and there was nothing she wished to do, before she died.

Therefore, the bullet in her arm was going to be the end. It was already hurting like shit, and she more than once needed to stop herself from screaming… before someone heard her. She knew it wasn't too late to get help, but at some point everyone needed to die… and she chose today was going to be that day.

Because blood was still coming out of the wound, and she was not going to stop it. By now she was already pale, and walking slow… actually she even fell now and then, and her head was hurting too.

But for some unknown reason she wouldn't stop walking. She knew it would be easiest just to sit down, and wait, but she couldn't stop… the death was coming too slow, and it felt more bearable when she walked.

She was however freezing too, and knew it wasn't going to take long, before it would be impossible to walk… actually she didn't even thought it was normal to survive this long. Normally she thought an ordinary person would be dead by now…

But of course, she wasn't a normal person.

"_You know… death is not always the only solution,"_ said a voice beside her, but she didn't even bother to look… she knew who it was.

"Stay out of this…." She whispered coldly, and tried to look cool… but she was cold and sick, it was impossible to look cool. Why she still could talk was a wonder, and she was beginning consider if it even was possible to die.

"_Claire… there is so much you could do… why chose death, when the world is full of wonders?" _he tried to reason, but knew as well as Claire it wasn't going to happen. He wasn't her old friend for nothing, and he knew one night wouldn't be enough to convince her about, not when she wished to die so much.

Because he couldn't really interrupt anymore… you can't do that when you're dead, and Mason was dead… totally dead. He wasn't even there right now… or at least Claire didn't think, since it was most reasonable she was hallucinating. Mason had been dead for so long… or at least it felt that way, and Claire could only guess her brain was playing a trick.

"Just… just fuck off," she muttered, and slowly lifted her eyes to see if he actually was there or she only heard his voice.

But he was there… dead Mason was walking slowly beside her, but something was different about him. His skin was now pale, and lost it's glow, along with his coffee brown hair, who now looked dull and sad. The curls didn't even look cute anymore, and his green eyes was no longer shining like before… they were sad and full of pain.

Claire shivered as a mild wind hit her naked body, and closed her eyes for a moment, to control herself. She wasn't going to look weak in front of him… that would only make him try harder, but she could feel how her own heartbeat was slowing down, and how everything began to spin around.

And why she was naked? Well she would prefer not to think about it, as it was so surreal and crazy she tried to convince herself it was a dream. What happened couldn't be possible, and it was only the fact that she was naked, that convinced her otherwise. Even Mason, who was a fucking ghost, was wearing clothes… and she was fucking seeing a ghost right now, so maybe it was true.

"_Your scared… aren't you?"_ asked Mason suddenly, and got her out of her thoughts. Slowly she turned her head to look on him, and tried to hide the truth in her eyes. _"You fear death…"_ he whispered, and looked on her with soft eyes. _"That's why you can't control your heartbeat… because you are scared… but that's okay, we are all scared," _he told, and looked so deep into her eyes, that she for a moment thought he was real.

But she still believed he was an illusion.

"I am not scared!" she told, but the shivering and shaking made her look weak, and even she could hear the lie in her own words.

"_No… you are scared, and even you know it," _he whispered, and shook his head. For a seventeen-year-old boy, he was wiser than most, and even Claire knew that… but then she remembered all the shit he did too.

"But I… I can't stay here… not without you," she told, and was nearly crying as she said the words… and the truth. "I… I need to be where you are… and that's not here, so I have to do this," she whispered, and allowed the tears to get out.

But she was too weak to even cry, and her body just began to shake even more, and made her stop up, as he legs refused to move an inch noe. She looked over at Mason, to see he had stopped too, and looked on her with so much love, that she for a moment actually could feel it too…

But Claire couldn't really feel love like others.

"_The pain will go over with time…" _he tried, and tried to touch her face, only to see it was impossible, because of an unknown force. _"You're only seventeen… this can't be the end…" _

"But it was yours," she reminded him, but he just shook his head.

"_Not by choice… you and I both know that," _he whispered sadly, and closed his eyes for a brief moment, to make the bad thoughts go away. _"Now please… don't make that choice I was forced to take… don't do it!" _he begged, and knew he couldn't change her mind… at least not with words, and that was the only thing he had left.

"Mason… p…please… I can't…," she whispered, and tried to say she couldn't take any other choices, but she was too weak to even speak now.

"_It's okay… someone else is going to help you take the right choice," _he whispered sadly, and slowly took a few steps back. It was already dark, but Claire could clearly see how he began to fade away, while his green eyes stared into hers with sorrow. Slowly he turned into a part of the darkness, and a brief sad smile crossed his face, before his face disappeared with the wind.

And when he was gone, Claire felt empty. For some odd reason, she thought her illusion of him would stay… at least until she closed her eyes. But he disappeared, just like that, and for a moment she wondered if she was going to hell… and he was by God's side, but she didn't believe in God.

Slowly she fell down on her knees, and began to shake uncontrollable. She was freezing more than ever now, and the bullet wound on her arm finally stopped bleeding, but she had lost so much blood already.

But what hurt most was the fact, that she now was completely alone. There was no one to help her, and no one she ever would trust, so maybe death was the best solution after all.

She carefully wrapped her arms around her legs, not to warm herself up, but to give herself a bit of comfort. Her mother had never been the hugging type, so as young, she often hugged herself at night, and rocked back and forth until she fell asleep. Now she was trying to give herself the same kind of comfort, and hoped she slowly would fall asleep, before she died.

But out of the blue her heart reacted, before her eyes even could understand what happened, and it began to beat rapidly, using her last energy. It took Claire a few moments to even lift her head, and her blurred vision saw a light close by. Soon it got bigger and bigger, and at last she heard some kind of wild sound… like a beast growling. Not more than a few moments later, it whined, and something big and black stopped up in front of her, that she realized was a car.

Before the driver even got out, or she could see he or she, she used her last energy to stand up, and nearly fell when she did. But it didn't matter, she just needed to get away from the person, and didn't even think twice before she took three steps back.

"Easy young one," said a smooth voice, and made her lift her head with a gasp, as the driver of the car began to walk toward her.

Her vision was blurred, so it was hard to see exactly how he looked, but she knew it was a male, and she could nearly feel how beautiful he was. Even in the dark she could see some blonde hair, shinning along with his eyes, and pale skin. For a moment she was breathtaking, before she turned back to reality, and took a step back.

The driver noticed this, and stopped up too. Somewhere in her mind, she registered he looked worried, but most of all she just feared he would try to save her. Because Claire was still trying to die, with a beautiful man near or not, and if he interrupted now… well then she wouldn't die today.

And she wasn't brave enough to take pills, or jump off a cliff… or maybe just use a knife.

"I am not trying to hurt you," told the stranger, and took a small step forward, but it was too small for Claire to see. The stranger knew she needed to get inside soon, as he had already looked over her body with his sharp eyes, and concluded she would die if he didn't do anything soon.

But the girl remained silent, as she was too tired to speak, and was trying to find a way out of this. She couldn't run, because he had a car, and would reach her quickly… and he was faster than her. Her only hope was he wasn't interested when she didn't react, and left, but she doubted that would happen.

"Could you maybe tell me your name?" tried the driver, and slowly took his coat of, to give it to her.

But Claire didn't respond at all, and just stared on him, hoping he would get the message, but instead he took a step forward. Claires first response was to take a step back, to signal he shouldn't get any closer, but then she realized he was trying to give her his coat.

"Please take it… it's freezing cold out here," he pleaded, and tried to give it to her again, but it only made her step away.

Because if she took it, she would probably survive… and she wanted to die, she needed to die.

"As you wish," sighed the man, and took the coat back in his arms. He knew it couldn't last much longer, before he needed to force her to come with him, but he didn't like violence at all. But from what he just saw, he was beginning to think she didn't wan't his help… and he was actually going as far as to say this was suicide.

She could also be a rape victim, on the run from a rapist, but he doubted it, as her behavior was too different. A rape victim would mostly ask for help, not deny it, and she would looked more around her surroundings, to make sure they were alone.

"You know, my name is Carlisle Cullen," tried the nice doctor, and hoped he could gain some kind of trust, by telling her a bit about himself. "I was actually just driving home from work, when I saw you wander out here alone, and I thought you could need some help," he explained.

"I…I… don't need…. Your…. Help," whispered Claire, as her body began to shake even more, but for some reason she felt like she needed to answer, even though it took so much of her energy.

"Sweetheart, why don't you tell me you name?" suggested Carlisle, and changed the topic, as he began to consider how it was best to grab her, because she wasn't going to do this willingly.

But should she tell him her name? Most of all she felt it wasn't his business at all, and there wasn't really a reason for him to know… but would it hurt to tell? He couldn't really do much with her name, except calling her it, and no one in this state would be able to locate her real identity.

"It's… Claire," she whispered softly, and regretted instantly as she said it, but now it was too late, as it was done.

What she didn't know was that the kind doctor slowly got closer, in order to grab her, and was trying to distract her. He was taking so small steps she shouldn't be able to see it, and he knew as well as her that her vision was blurred.

"Well Claire… what are you doing out here?" he asked soft, and took a small step. "Has someone left you behind?" he tried to ask, but knew he wasn't going to get any information.

And Claire already felt she said enough, when she told him her name, so she wasn't going to tell this too. Then he would think she was crazy, and it would only lead to a lot of bad things.

"It's… it's not your… business," she whispered, and slowly began to feel he was moving… or was he? The whole thing was so confusing.

"Well Claire… you know, I am actually a doctor," tried Carlisle, and slowly took the next step, he could nearly reach her now. "And even thought you won't tell me what's going on, I think you should come with me, and then I will take you to the nearest hospital… I can see your arm looks bad, and…"

This was going to be her last chance, before he would force her into the car, for her own safety, and drive to the hospital. But before he even could finish, she heard the word _hospital_, and took a huge step away from him. She already knew what was going on, and in panic she tried to run, but in vampire speed he quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, and pressed her against his own body. Because her senses was so weak, she wouldn't notice it was done faster than normally, and he knew there was no risk of exposing.

As soon as Claire realized what was going on, she began to fight… but it was no use. He was strong, and she was so weak she barely could stand up. But it didn't stop her from trying, and while she tried, Carlisle noticed her skin was nearly his own temperature.

"Take it easy," he whispered softly, as he with one hand placed his coat over her shoulders. "I promise I am only trying to help… there is no need to fear me," he promised, as he turned her around, and buttoned the coat, that at the same time restrained her. Since she didn't have any time to get her arms through the sleeves, they were pressed against her body, and helped Carlisle a lot.

"Please… just leave me alone," she begged, and could now finally cry, but Carlisle just shook his head sadly, as he lifted her up, and carried her over to the car.

You should believe Claire would continue to fight, and kick… but she was too weak, and her body couldn't take anymore. But now she could only look pleading on him, and hope he would agree… but he just shook his head sadly.

"I am sorry little one, but I don't think you are capable of taking care of yourself right now, so I am going to take you to a place where they can help you," he told, and said it like he would say it to a child, but that was also what Claire was right now… a child.

As they reached the car, he opened the passenger door, and placed her on the seat. If she had a bit more strength back, she would have tried to open it again to get out, while he got into the driver seat, but the coat was restraining her well.

And before she could do much, he was in the car beside her, and looked the doors, so she had to realize she couldn't get out of this.

"Now let's just take a quick look on that wound," told the doctor softly, and removed a tear from her cheek, before he unbuttoned the coat, and took a quick look on her arm. She was still shaking a lot, so it was hard to look on it, but he just turned the heat up, and hoped it would help soon.

"Please… leave me alone!" she tried again, and was now trying even harder, but the kind doctor didn't even answer her question, and looked more closely on the wound instead.

"The bleeding has already stopped, so this should do until we reach the hospital," he muttered, mostly to himself, and ripped a strip of his shit, so he could wrap it around her arm. Then he buttoned the coat again, and helped her with the seat belt, before he drove back to the hospital.

Claire didn't say a word the whole drive, but could feel how her body slowly warmed up, and informed her she wasn't going to die tonight. She knew she wasn't brave enough to try again soon, but right now she was going to have much bigger problems, if the man Carlisle was going to drive to the hospital.

And he was.

But other thoughts worried his mind, as he from time to time looked on the poor girl, to check and see if she was okay. He could already see she had lost so much blood, and how she even could be awake was a mystery. He knew there was something odd about it, but he couldn't care less right now, and told himself to focus on her health.

To give the girl something else to focus about, he turned the music on, and Erik Satie's soft tones began to play. He did it just as much to calm his own nerves down, but he could also see the girl was relaxing slightly, actually so much he thought she could go to sleep, but her eyes remained open.

He still couldn't understand what she was doing out here in the first place, and so many questions tried to pass his lips, but he remained silent. The girl wasn't going to give him anymore information, not in this state, and he feared it only would upset her. Normally he would try to ask more questions, to understand the situation, but she would only freak out, and waste a lot of needed energy.

"Just try to go to sleep," told Carlisle softly, and hummed along with the music to help her sleep, but Claire only began to fight the sleep even harder, to see what was going on. They was reaching town now, and there was suddenly light everywhere, from the houses and the streets. Finally Claire could get a better view of _Carlisle_, a man she still thought on as a stranger, even though he had been the second most helpful person in her life.

And she decided he was beautiful… way too beautiful Actually she even considered if this was a dream, and she would wake up in a few minutes, with Mason beside her, but everything around her felt real enough. Her senses was beginning to wake up now, enough to allow her to feel the surroundings, and the soft leather seats.

After a minute more in silence, Carlisle finally reached the hospital, and parked in front of the hospital, instead of on the staff's parking lot. This way make Claire get inside faster, so he parked just right beside the door, and turned over to look on Claire for a moment.

She was beautiful in her own way, no doubt about that, and the first thing that reached Carlisles mind was, that her eyes was extremely beautiful. In his whole life, he had never seen anything alike, and even thought she was sick right now, they were still beautiful. The best way to describe them was to say they were a cold blue color, and reminded about ice, but right now there was no light in them. They made him think on sadness, anger and broken dreams, but he still couldn't deny their beauty.

But God, she was awful skinny, and looked horribly sick. Her brown curls even looked dull, and dead, so he decided to study her another time, and get her inside instead.

Quickly Claire watched him get out of the car, and tried herself to get the seatbelt off, but the coat restrained her well, and Carlisle was beside her in seconds. As soon as the cold wind touched her face, she shivered, but soon forgot everything about being cold, as Carlisle picked her up, and began to carry her inside.

Suddenly Claire remembered where she was, and realized if she got inside that hospital, she wouldn't get out soon… and questions would be ask. They wouldn't just leave her alone, and let her deal with her own pain… no they would ask nonstop, until she told them everything, and she just couldn't do that. If she did she couldn't protect the secret anymore… the truth, and she wasn't ready to tell the truth. The truth was too painful, and she could barely handle it alone…

Her soul would be shattered forever, if she needed to say it aloud.

So without warning, she suddenly began to fight against Carlisle grip, as he got near the entrance. For a moment he looked surprised on her, and nearly released her, but then he gripped a bit tighter, and tried to rock her forth and back.

"Please… please… release me!" cried the young girl, who finally could speak, after the warmth from the car. Because of the heat, a bit of her energy came back, so now she was fighting even harder, but it was still a weak try.

"Shhh," tried Carlisle, and walked into the hospital, which just made her fight even harder. "Come on dear, there is no need for this," he tried, and began to rock her forth and back in his arms, but nothing helped.

He looked around for a moment, and tried to hold Claire still, as he saw Addison was starring on him confused, and then looked on the girl, even more confused. There was no one else in the waiting room, so Addison stood up, and was about to ask him something, when he began to give orders.

"Find Dr. Snow, and bring me all the supplies I will need to warm her up, and fix her bullet wound. Then come down to room A5," he told quickly, before he looked back on Claire, and tried to calm her down.

"Get away from me!" she begged, and would have screamed if she could, but she didn't have the power to do it.

"Just calm down," he tried, as he saw Addison walked away, without saying a word. "Please… there is no need for this, I just want to help," he continued, as he began to walk toward room number A5, which was a private emergency room, and wasn't used often, but always prepared for the next patient.

Claire continued to fight and plead, the whole way to the room, and it didn't stop when Carlisle placed her on the bed. She just began to cry even more, and didn't even notice there was something soft underneath her. Instead, she tried to move off the bed, only to be pushed gentle back by Carlisle, who at the same time tried to remove the coat.

As soon as it was done, he placed a blanket on top of her, to give her some kind of privacy, and placed his hands on her shoulder instead, to keep her down. Claire didn't notice a lot around her, except her own cries, and the tears that rolled down her checks. She could hear Carlisle telling her to calm down, but it didn't help at all, and she didn't even notice someone else entered the room.

She couldn't even hear Carlisles words anymore, or her own, she was just pleading and crying, while she still tried to fight their grip and get away. Soon another male took Carlisles job, and held her down instead. Somewhere in her mind she also noticed the woman from before was there, doing something she couldn't see, and it made her even more nervous and scared. She didn't know what to do anymore, and things needed to stop… now.

But before she could do anything, a cold hand grabbed her arm, and she felt something cold being rubbed against it, before something small was stuck into her skin.

After that things slowly began to get confusing. Her eyes felt heavy, her energy was gone, and she couldn't even remember her own name. Slowly she turned her head, to look on the pale man, who was holding something in his hand, and looked on her with sadness.

"Just go to sleep young one," he whispered, as she closed her eyes…

And feel into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW!<p>

.


End file.
